


The Houdini (The Switcharoo (The Swappening))

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson is excited by the opportunity to serve his President, when he realizes he has something else in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Houdini (The Switcharoo (The Swappening))

**Author's Note:**

> A request, texted to the commissioner.

Mr Jefferson bent over the table as he was ordered by the president. Georgeapher Washington scratched his chin as he studied Jefferson's bare ass. "Sir?" Thomas muttered, wondering the reason for the delay. "Alexander, tie him down," George realized what was missing. Mr Hamilton took a long rope which he had for some reason and tied Thomas's wrists together. Then he secure the rope to the front legs of the desk so he couldn't move. "This position suits you Secretary Jefferson," Alexander smirked. "Go home, Alexander," President Washington demanded. "That's an order from your commander." "But sir!" Alexander protested. "Go home!" Alone with his neatly bound package, George paced about the room and got himself a drink. "Sir," Jefferson looked over his shoulder at him. "Please fuck me in the ass." George smirked and set down his drink. He pulled a blindfold out of his desk drawer and tied it tightly around Jefferson's head. "That's more like it," Jefferson smiled as he felt a hand run down his back. It was a large hand that reached his butt and the spread his cheeks. George looked down at the open hole and shook his head. It just wasn't the same without a history of the heat of battle. He positioned a stool behind Jefferson's ass. He owed a friend a favor, anyways. John Adams, the smallest man in the Western Hemisphere, had never had sec in his life, but of did his tiny child body yearn for a real man like Jefferson, with lots of experience. George nodded silently to Mr Adams and slipped out the door. "Come on," Thomas began to plead. "Don't keep me waiting." John Adams's tiny wang shot up like a balloon, "You got it, Tommy." Jefferson recognized that voice. "Adams?" He gasped. "What the...?" John thrust his throbbing schlong into Jefferson's backside and leaned over him, whispering, "Just let it happen, my sweet." Jefferson shrugged and thought to himself, 'Well, this might as well happen.'


End file.
